


Wrapped in Despair

by undernightlight



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sky is a mess, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undernightlight/pseuds/undernightlight
Summary: When Bridge is kidnapped by Despair, a mercenary known to associate with Gruumm, things get bad for everyone, but for Sky, it seems to weigh heavier than he thought, for reasons he isn't quite sure. Things go from bad to worse when Despair brings along a grunt in armour, ready to fight, and specifically ready to fight Sky.
Relationships: Bridge Carson/Sky Tate
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to my z-squad because you guys helped so much and honestly, I wouldn't have done this without you guys, so thanks for the support ^_^
> 
> I hope you enjoy !

From the comfort of the common room, the alarm blared, pulling them away from their various activities - Jack and Sky were playing a video game, Bridge was strumming his guitar, and Z and Syd had to stop their casual lightball rally. They filed through the corridor to the Command Centre, where Commander Cruger waited with Kat, having pulled-up surveillance footage of a blue-skinned attacker sending sparks out from her fingertips.

“Rangers,” Cruger said, waiting no time, “An unknown alien is attacking the city, leaving the civilians in catatonic states. Get there and stop her.”

Following Jack’s lead, they swiftly morphed. Down in the garage, they mounted their vehicles and drove down through the city streets, weaving between the traffic. They could tell they were getting closer when they could hear the screams, and ever closer still when seeing the citizens fleeing to the opposite direction.

Arriving at the scene, they dismounted, drawing the attention of the assailant seen on the video footage. Her blue skin was in sharp contrast with her seemingly glowing red eyes, all five of them, and the sharp metal points accenting the ends of her hair tendrils contrasted the smooth curves of said tendrils. As she approached, her movements were graceful, like she glided across the floor, stepping over the bodies lying paralysed on the ground.

“Heroes here to stop me I imagine,” she said, her voice dripping with taunt.

“You imagine correctly,” Jack replied as the Rangers readied themselves.

“I look forward to watching you try, and much more to watching you fail.”

In an instant, she came at them, light on her feet as she sprinted full force towards them. Her speed and intensity threw them off guard, only temporarily, but enough for her to strike before they were fully prepared, and the strike sent Bridge and Jack backwards. By then, their deltamax strikers were drawn and Sky, Z and Syd went for her, slashing and firing, while Bridge and Jack pulled themselves to their feet.

Bridge armed himself with his deltastriker and went in hard, Jack close behind with his blasters. She was quick, dodging attacks like that was her only goal, but slipping in swift punches and kicks, striking with precision.

They got off good shots too, but not enough before they were all sprawled out on the concrete, breathing heavy and in pain. “You’re Earth’s great defenders? Please, don’t make me laugh.”

“Oh, don’t worry,” Jack retorted, as he again pushed himself to his feet, “We’ve still got plenty more left in us.” His blasters were armed and ready, firing as he ran at her. She dodged the first few, but he compensated, and hit her square on, sending her backwards but still upright. The Rangers followed his lead, arming weapons and going in. With all five of them working together, Z and Syd pairing their attacks like Bridge and Sky, coordinating their strikes, they gave her no time to adjust, to brace and strike back. Jack would shoot into the blur of colour and sparks and attacks, but he always hit his target.

They regrouped. “Had enough yet?” Sky shouted. She glared at them from a half-crouched position. “Surrender now, and things will be easier, for all of us.”

“Never. You Rangers won’t stop me from getting my work done.” She threw out her arm, and from her, shot small pellets, bullets, blaster bolts, they couldn’t tell because it struck them before they knew what was going on. They all fell back, pain ripping through their muscles.

And then there was smoke around them, obscuring their vision, and they couldn’t see, only hearing another attack and muffled struggling. By the time they were up and could see, they were a Ranger down.

Sky looked around frantically, running out into the attacker’s position, but she was long gone, and she’d taken Bridge. He looked desperately, but nothing. He had to power down to breath, his suit's ventilation system seemingly insufficient to get the air into his lungs. His brain was frazzled, he couldn’t think clearly.

Bridge was gone.

# # # # # #

_The air was light and smelled sweet like sugar water, and there was something floral that he couldn’t quite place, yet, it was familiar to him. He let out a breath, eyes falling shut, letting his surroundings surround him. Footsteps were abundant. mixed with chatting voices and generic music to keep the place from falling awkwardly quiet, though it seemed like that was an impossibility._

_A moving force brushed passed him and he opened his eyes, but there was no one there._

_He looked around, admiring all the hard work already done. The lights were shining above, and beautiful fairy lights shone like little stars in daylight. Paper decorations were pinned, streamers connecting chairs together along the back, neat little bows tied to perfection, and honeycomb balls hung from the barn’s high ceiling, all in different colours, muted tones, hanging down at different heights, different sized; the chaos of it all was complete perfection._

_At the altar, a wooden arch, an arbor, stood at the end of the aisle, the trellises woven with flowers, full blooming roses in forest green and navy and ivory. Vibrate, unmissable, but muted, not garish or cartoon-like. So neatly arranged, every one so clearly placed will complete intention, no mistake in sight._

_There were people around, many busying themselves with final adjustments, and some just around, talking to each other or content being alone. His cousin smiled at him, bright like the child he was, as he ran past, toy plane in his hand; Bridge smiles as he thought about when they would play together._

_His shoes were shiny, almost oddly so against the hay floor, and his suit steam pressed, crisp and neat. His sleeves were the perfect, tailored length. The cufflinks, his father’s, always admired since a young again, and now there were his to wear on such an important day._

_“Bridge,” came Sky’s voice, who came over, a soft smile on his face, eyes bright like gemstones. “What are you doing here? I was handling this.” Gentle hands came up to his tie, straightening the previously crooked knot, and when finished, those same hands slowly fell down Bridge’s chest, warmth trailing behind them._

_Sky’s suit matched his, simple black with accent silk lapels, a simple_

_“I just wanted to see how everything was going, is that alright?” He caught those slow falling hands in his own, holding them tight but tender. Staring at Sky, he must look so love sick._

_“Of course.” Their foreheads rest against each other, eyes falling shut, and in the midst of the chaos around them, they existed just as them, together, and nothing else. The world fell silent for all but Sky’s breathing, the warm air like heat waves across his neck, overwhelming but welcome. “The team arrived a few minutes ago,” Sky broke, “They’ll want to see you before everything gets going.”_

_“Where are they?”_

_On cue, as Bridge pulled himself out of Sky’s personal bubble, over his shoulder, he spotted them, smiling over from their distance. He smiled back, and they walked over._

_They all looked so wonderful, dressed in their best clothes with their warmest expressions. He was swarmed in hugs, arms around him, ruffling his hair until Sky gave a scolding, saying for once, to let Bridge’s hair be neat. He laughed for there was truth in it, but everything was meant only in kindness, for Sky also smiled and joined the fray of loving limbs._

_The five of them were a sight, but Bridge liked that, liked being surrounded by those that cared for him and that he cared for; they were perpetually his family._

_A voice broke them apart, and Sky turned to the owner of the voice, a short young man with green eyes, who then proceeded to speak of missing tables and chairs, and messages from guests received about delays. Sky brushed off the concerns and sent the young man on his way. Turning back, he and their friends shared a laugh Bridge seemed to be left out on, but he smiled regardless, for happy friends made him happy too._

_Sparks flew overhead as a light fixture shorted, and directly above them, light vanished. A few more pops and a few more bulbs were gone, some of the large swinging lanterns, and others of the small fairy lights wrapped around the wooden pillars._

_“What’s happening?” Bridge asked, but no one answered. He was ignored, but when he tried to step back, a hand came softly to his back, keeping him in place._

_“Where are you going?” Sky asked, using what height he had on Bridge to lean himself in._

_“To see what happened.”_

_“No, don’t worry about it, I’m sure it’s fine. Relax Bridge, it’s all fine.” A laugh again between all but him, and he looked between them for an explanation, but none came, just bright white grins that didn’t fully reach their eyes._

_Bridge decided, for no other reason than he had a question that he wanted answered, changed the subject. “Where’s Commander Cruger and Kat? Are they here yet?”_

_Sky positioned himself in front, hands in vice grips around Bridge’s arms, locking him in place. “Bridge, sweetie, they’re not coming.” There was something disingenuous in the way Sky spoke, something that left Bridge confused, like he missed the obvious._

_“What, why?”_

_“Because they didn’t want to? Why would they want to come to a mess like this?” Bridge tried to step back, but no use with Sky’s hand still keeping him rooted. Bridge couldn’t move unless Sky let him, and Sky wouldn’t let him. “You really think they’d waste their time on something like this? They’ve got real things to do.”_

_“I don’t, I don’t understand.”_

_“Oh god,” came Jack’s voice, loud and mocking and drawn out, “How are you this slow? I thought you were supposed to be the smart one.”_

_“Clearly not,” added Z, leaning herself against Jack, “And who said he was the smart one? Yeah, he got some stuff right, but even a monkey is bound to get some right if it tries for long enough.”_

_He was freed but not by choice, Sky’s nails digging though the fabric before pushing him away with what Bridge could only view as repulsion. That was what Sky’s face said, what his actions said, what the rest of them agreed on. He staggered, bumping into someone, but turning around, seeing no one._

_“Look at him, pathetic,” Sky said, head crooked, teeth bared like a predator. “He still doesn’t get it. Do we have to spell it out for you, like a child?” Bridge stared, still trying to process, to absorb, when a cackle echoed through the barn, something wicked and monstrous, and it came from Sky. “It’s a joke! All of it!” And that laugh again. It knocked the air from Bridge’s lungs._

_“He still doesn’t understand yet, does he, not really.” Syd came sauntering up to him, circling him, hand dragging along and snagging in his suit jacket. “All dressed up for nothing. I will say you look better than normal, but that isn’t hard to do.” She pulled the jacket undone as she walked away._

_His mouth moved but no sound came out, no words in his head. The air was too heavy, weighing on his chest, pinning him in place. And he coughed, a smell stuck in his throat, foul and rotten. The others seemed unfazed by it as they all stepped closer._

_“Look,” Jack said pointing, eyes wide like a child, “He really thought it was real, look at him, he’s hurt.” He laughed. “He looks scared.”_

_“He’s always scared, right?” Z asked. “I mean, I would be if I were him, he’s easily the weakest of all of us. How he became a Ranger I still don’t know.”_

_“It’s the powers I bet,” added Syd. “We all have them, so that must be it, right? You have to have a full set for it to be worth anything, even if that means getting stuck with one you don’t want.”_

_“No one wants him, that’s why we’re stuck with him.” Sky pushed forward, backing Bridge against a post, nowhere to escape. In a voice low and quiet, a deep like thunder voice, he said. “You really thought I could love someone like you? Get over yourself. Think about it for one second. I’m so much more than you, you have seen that, right? You can’t amount to me, and you never will. A relationship if founded on equals, and you could never be my equal.” Pressing closer, arm bracing and looming over. “I could never love you. How could anyone?”_


	2. Chapter 2

“Kat, what do we know?” Jack asked as they all filed into the Command Centre. They were all on edge, all tense and worried and ready to do all they could to get their teammate back.

“Upon further research,” Kat began as she pulled up the hologram, “The alien is from Nelolla, and goes by the name of Despair, though it is unknown if that is her real name. She is wanted on three planets, suspected of manipulating public figures, resulting in political instability, internal wars and eventual death.”

They weren’t dealing with a low-level criminal, a joyrider, but someone who knows what they’re doing, who must’ve done something like this before and gotten away with it. Sky clenched his fits around the table edge. “What else do we know?” He asked, trying to calm himself.

“Not much else on her. Nelolla suffered immense devastation from civil wars, natural disasters, as well as Gruumm’s own forces. Few Nelollans survived and managed to get off world.”

Z asked, “Do we know if she’s working for Gruumm? She had krybots.” 

“We don’t know, but I’ll continue looking through the records to find what I can. However, work on the presumption that she is, and that she should not be underestimated and that she may have the full extent of his armies behind her.”

This didn’t ease their anxieties, but neither way would; if she were with Gruumm, they had a better idea of what was to come, but it wouldn’t be good. If she wasn’t with Gruumm, then her motives were unknown, and Bridge’s life was hanging in the balance.

Sky’s grip on the table tightened. How could this have happened? How could they have let this happen? He kept replaying it in his head, analysing every little thing he did. He hadn’t done anything wrong, every mark he made, every punch and kick hit their intended target, yet something went wrong and left Bridge vulnerable. They needed to get Bridge back.

“The bodies,” Syd said, thinking while she spoke, “What could she want with them? She didn’t even take any, did she?”

“No. Emergency services from the scene said that the victims began waking up shortly after you left. My guess is that it was only a fast acting, short term paralysing agent, and since she took no interest in them after your arrival, we can only assume it was all to lure you out, however don’t ignore the possibility that she’s been doing this for longer than we know, just more discreetly. She could already have people in her possession.” 

“Gruumm’s attacks have been coming in slow recently,” Jack began, “If this Despair, is working for Gruumm, do we think it’s related? What could Gruumm want with paralysed people?” asked Jack. Sky had yet to let go of the table. Jack had noticed, and glancing around the room, everyone else had noticed too, including Cruger.

“Unknown,” the Commander said, “If the opportunity presents itself, find out all you can, however your priorities are her incarceration and the safe return of Cadet Carson. Rangers, take caution, she is powerful, and determined; if she has plans for this world, I imagine nothing will stop her from getting what she wants.” They all agreed, nodding along. Dismissed, they turned to leave, but the Commander called, “Cadet Tate, may I have a word?”

With gritted teeth, Sky turned his attention around, keeping his posture as straight and stable as ever. “Yes sir?”

Cruger waited for Kat to leave the room, leaving it empty, all but the two of them. “Is everything alright Cadet? It did not pass my attention that you reacted emotionally during the briefing.”

“With all due respect sir, we’re all emotional. We don’t take kindly to one of our own being taken.”

“I understand, however, I do hope your emotions will not cloud your judgement. I assure you, we all want Cadet Carson back, alive, well and all in one piece, but we are still SPD. As emotional as you, and the team, are, I expect you to remember this.”

“Yes sir.”

“Then you are dismissed.”

As quickly as he could, Sky left the room, focusing to stop his hands curling back into fists. Cruger was right, and for once Sky needed to be reminded of SPD rules and regulations, because for the first time, he felt like he would be willing to break them if it meant getting Bridge back. He paused as he got round the corner, leaning back against the wall and just breathing, calming himself as best he could.

He had hoped knowing more about her would ease his anxieties - they always say the unknown is the scariest thing - but Sky did not feel at ease; Bridge was in the hands of a notorious criminal with unknown motivations. Saying he was worried would be an understatement.

Pushing himself off the wall, movement down the corridor caught his attention. The team was heading for him. “We were wondering what was taking you so long,” Z said as they stopped in front of him.

“Is everything alright?” Syd asked, gently holding on to his arm. Sky wasn’t an overly touchy person, but he appreciated her gesture more than she realised. He nodded, forcing a smile to a face. They all knew it was forced, all of their smiles were forced, but it was good enough for now.

Jack said, “We’re going to Piggy’s, see if he knows anything. You coming?”

Sky nodded again, knowing that if Piggy knew anything, he would want to be there to hear it first-hand.

# # # # # #

An array of criminals - they assumed most were to willingly associate with Piggy - passed them as they approached the food truck, fleeing. Piggy stuck his head out the threshold upon hearing the foot traffic, and only sighed when he saw the Rangers approaching. “Oh, look who’s stopping by again,” he said, stepping out, “It’s SPD, the best in the city for driving out paying customers. I should send you guys an invoice for lost business revenue.”

Piggy was used to playful smiles at his frustrations, with accompanying quips and jokes, but nothing came in return. “Rangers, why so down?” Down wasn’t quite the right word, more appropriately, they were serious.

“Piggy, we need to know if you’ve heard anything about an alien paralysing and kidnapping people,” Z asked, keeping herself as calm as possible. None of them were calm. They were panicked and worried and scared, but they needed to keep it together, for Bridge’s sake.

“Kidnapping? No, no, nothing’s reached me.”

“Are you sure? This is serious, if you know anything, you must tell us.”

“Why would I know anything about kidnapper aliens? Who do you think I associate with?”

“You associate with the people we arrest,” Jack said, stepping in. “Look, we know you have connections, and we’ve never taken you in despite this. All we’re asking is what you know.”

Piggy shrugged. “I don’t know what you mean SPD.”

Sky was frustrated and he’d had enough with Piggy’s games. From the back, he pushed his way forward, forcing Piggy to hit his back against the food truck. “Listen, we don’t have time for this.” When Piggy tried to slip aside, Sky grappled and took a hold of Piggy’s jacket collar, pushing him back into the truck with an empty metal thud. “We don’t have time for your games Piggy. Tell us what we need to know or I’ll-”

“Sky!” Jack’s voice cut through, the rest of the world falling deaf to Skty’s ears until then. A hand on his shoulder pulled on him, and reluctantly, he let Piggy go with a final push back. “Step back,” Jack came again, but his voice now quiet, spoken close to Sky’s ear like the dismissing was to be private. Hesitating at first, he then stepped away. He knew he’d crossed a line, and under any other circumstances, he’d be annoyed at himself for allowing his emotions to get in the way of his duty as an SPD officer, for allowing himself to forget his own moral standing, but Bridge was in danger, he wasn’t thinking straight.

Jack’s eyes followed Sky, concerned but understanding, before turning back to Piggy. “He’s not joking, we really can’t be doing this.”

Piggy adjusted his collar and jacket repeatedly, brushing off invisible dust. “Well for once, I must disappoint. I haven’t heard anything about any kidnappings, so if someone is taking people, they’re either doing it discreetly or they’ve just started. Say,” and he slid himself up to the team, “What’s got your friend in such a state?”

“Let’s just say it’s a private matter, for all of us.”

Piggy was clearly of no help, so they left. Sky stood waiting for them, hoping they’d have something, but Jack just shook his head without speaking. Simultaneously, Sky wanted to scream and to crumple, but instead, he just followed behind the team as they headed for the Command Centre.

They didn't get far, only just mounting their vehicles, when a call came through to their morphers. It was Commander Cruger. “Rangers, there is someone attacking the Harper Court, get there quick.”

“Is it her?” Sky shouted, his voice raised more than he intended, but seemingly out of his control.

“No,” came Cruger’s reply, “Someone else. Go.”

# # # # # #

Stood before them, was a masked figure, chest plate and spiked shoulder guards, with his back to them as he watched the people run screaming. 

Jack shouted, “Hey, creep,” which was enough to catch his attention. The figure's face was completely guarded, metal and dark green vision guard. He stalked steps closer, heavy boots stomping, tilting his head, analysing them like a predator did its prey. “Might want to try for a more even fight.” The figure stood, waiting.

They morphed - “SPD emergency!” - and braced themselves as they were rushed. Their attacker was light on his feet, being able to quickly bend his body around their punches, blocking their kicks. Z and Syd went to strike, but he swiftly, as Z lent her weight in, swept the ground out from under her and kicked back up off the concrete, his heel making contact with Syd and sending her backward. Jack threw a punch, only to have his fist caught and his weight used as leverage against Sky as he came in, their bodies hitting and throwing each other off balance.

They pushed themselves up off the ground, the figure watching patiently for them to right, before going in again, lightning on his feet. Every punch they threw, the fighter blocked or twisted them around, combatting their tag-team attacks with worrying ease, but they weren’t giving up. They kept pushing, but they weren’t gaining ground.

“How’s he keep doing that?” Jack said, pushing himself up off the floor, “He knows all our moves before we make them.”

“He can’t know everything,” Z replied, appearing at his side. “Time to try that something new we’ve been working on, don’t you think?”

“It’s always worth a try.”

Jack ran in, the fighter occupied, with Syd and Sky, and braced himself for the incoming weight. From behind him, Z came charging. She charged and wrapped an arm around Jack’s neck, and he twisted her round and her boots made solid contact with the attacker, the other Rangers knowing to back off. As her feet made contact with the concrete, Jack twisted and kicked back, hitting him again, and with continued momentum, again swung Z back around, landing another kick square to the chest, knowing back their attacker. They all managed to gain their breath as he went tumbling backward.

The fighter ground his heel into the concrete as he pushed himself up. He was breathing heavy, the Rangers were mankind an impact. Not as big as they'd liked, but there were four of them and one of him, and they’d keep fighting until they couldn’t; they wouldn’t let this guy win.

“Hey,” called out a voice, and the Rangers recognised it as Despair’s. Despite their efforts, they couldn’t locate her, “How about we even these odds?” From above, krybot spheres came raining down, letting out standard foot soldiers and three orange heads. Suddenly they were surrounded and vastly, vastly outnumbered. The Ranger’s braced themself before the bots swarmed.

The masked fighter came rushing with them, going straight for Sky, putting all his weight into every attack. Sky was quick but not always quick enough, a twist kick hitting the side of his helmet and knocking him down. He barely managed to roll himself out of the way as a punch came down, instead hitting the concrete and not his chest. Scrambling to his feet before another attack, he drew his deltastriker, only for seconds later to have it pulled from his hand, the attacker grabbing it just as the parts connected, and throwing it across the battleground.

Having seconds to breathe as he took steps back, Sky scanned the area, the rest of the team were occupied with the krybots. The attacker’s attention only seemed to fall on him.

“Sky!” Syd called out. She tried to push her way to him, but her path was blocked, an orange head stepping between them.

“I’m fine,” he shouted back, not that it mattered if he wasn’t, no one could get to him.

With stalking steps, the fighter approached, matching Sky’s continuing pace back. Somehow, this felt personal. Sky wasn’t short of enemies, and though he couldn’t place it, the fighting style seemed familiar; if only he knew who he was fighting, then maybe he could figure out a better way to defeat him. For now, Sky’s only option was to keep going, keep trying to outsmart him, and get in as many hits as possible. With gritted teeth, he propelled himself forward with all the force his legs could muster.

The fighter was matching near punch for punch, fighting three steps ahead and Sky was struggling to keep up, but the hits he did get in, he made them count. Stuck in close combat, his deltamax striker was useless as a range weapon, but the d-knuckle was perfect, and gave him an advantage over the fighter’s bare fists. Sky punched and it landed. He heard the crack but was too busy defending himself to assess the damage visually, only briefly catching a glimpse of skin between the semi-shattered visor. A weakness had presented itself, and Sky would exploit it.

He channelled his energy though his hand, driving his fist with every punch to the fighter’s helmet, but every time he made contact, the attacker only seemed to be spurred on further, attacking faster, striking with precision. Sky was tiring but his opponent showed no signs of letting this fight end. And Sky was in pain. His joints were sore, muscles strained and torn, maybe bones even broken, he wasn’t sure, but his body was burning, and every deep breath of air just kept it alight.

The combat was fast. He landed one more strike with the d-knuckle, hearing a loud, heavy crack, before he felt a knee in his stomach with such force it threw him backward to the ground. He hit the concrete and was thrown from his morphed state, panting heavy and with a bleeding nose. He coughed, struggling to breathe, and propped himself up. The fighter stood, helmet shattered into pieces on the ground. Sky saw the attacker’s face, pale with sunken eyes, sweaty and bleeding from his head where the glass had cut; Sky saw the attacker’s face and he was mortified.

“Bridge?” He choked out, pushing himself up further to his knees. Finally, the team joined him, all still morphed, finally done with the krybots. Jack and Z helped him up to his feet, keeping themselves attached to his arms for stability.

“It’s Bridge,” Syd cried out.

“It can’t be, but it is,” Jack said in disbelief.

The fighter looked exactly like Bridge, the same messy helmet hair and blue eyes, but the eyes were glaring with aggression, fire threatening to spill, and his mouth hung open, baring teeth, and his chest was heaving, rising like high tides.

“Surprise Rangers!” called out Despair, suddenly making herself visible, stood atop a building. She leapt down to stand beside the unmasked fighter. She ran her fingers through his hair, grabbing fistfuls and jerking his head around, examining him with disgust, before pushing him away. “Well, I suppose that’s what you get for buying cheap off Broodwing,” she said to herself, before turning her attention back to the Rangers.

“Do you like what I did with your friend?” She leant against him, but he didn’t react. “I won’t lie to you, he was a difficult one to crack, but my track record remains unbroken. I could tell you what I showed him, the one most perfect thing he’s always dreamed of and how I tore it away from him in the most painful way, but then, where would the fun be?”

“Bridge!” Sky shouted, hoping for any kind of reaction, but nothing.

“Oh, he’s not Bridge, at least not anymore. Everything that made him Bridge is gone. He’s my Ranger now.”

Sky stared in disbelief, “Bridge…” He said again, just to himself, trying to process.

Jack’s hand on his arm started pulling on him, slightly dragging him backwards. “Sky, we have to go.”

“We can’t leave him.”

“Sky, we have to! Let’s go, that’s an order.” Jack didn’t want to leave him either, but what choice did they have? Sky couldn’t morph, and he and the others were already exhausted, only a few more hits would put them in the same condition as Sky; they couldn’t get Bridge back in a state like that.

Though Sky’s legs weren’t fully working, he didn’t resist, and they started pulling him away. Sky just watched Bridge who stood still with Despair. His eyes followed as they retreated, but Sky saw no recognition in those eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

“Commander, it was Bridge,” Jack said, storming in with misplaced aggression, followed by Z and Syd.

Cruger nodded along, “Yes, we’ve seen the footage. Where is Cadet Tate?”

“Medical sir, he sustained more significant injuries than the rest of us. How can that be Bridge? He’d never attack us like that.”

“He may not be doing it of his own accord,” Kat said, stepping up. In her hand, she held a tablet that she continually scrolled through as she spoke. “Since her identification, I reached out to speak with the law enforcement agencies on the planets on which she’s wanted to see if there was any information or personal insight that was missed in the official reports.”

“And?” Jack said, rather impatiently, though Kat understood and dismissed the tone.

“They believe she has the ability to manipulate the thoughts and emotions of those she targets.”

“That can be done?” Syd asked, seemingly rather concerned.

To Jack, it made sense, “Well, she had powers, so do we, and if you think about it, it’s pretty similar to-“ He cut himself off before he said Bridge’s name. He was right, what Despair was doing was a few steps ahead of what Bridge could already do, and after saying it, the others nodded agreeing, but saying Bridge’s name aloud seemed strange with him not there, when he was clearly not himself.  
The others seemed to agree, as no one finished his sentence. Eyes were focused down, on the console, their shoes, as a quiet stretched out. They were all worried, beyond worried, but voicing that when they all already knew, seemed rather pointless.

Eventually, there came a cough from Cruger, bringing them back to the room. He looked over to Kat, and she continued. “Yes, it’s believed she is able to manipulate people’s conscious, but more importantly, their subconscious mind. They still do not have concrete proof, but from the evidence and the statements given by those that survived -”

“They still do not have concrete proof, but from the evidence and the statements given by those that survived -”

“Those that survived?” 

Sky had been hovering, unseen and unheard - until then - in the doorway of the Command Centre. In a very unlike Sky manner, his jacket was off and held in a tight grip at his side, and his breathing was heavier than resting; he’d run here, Jack surmised, not wanting to miss any second of the briefing. Understandably, he knew, Jack was just worried.

With long strides, Sky joined them at the table and waited for an explanation. Kat seemed apprehensive, and Jack had a feeling he knew what was to come, but putting it off helped no one.

“Out of the forty eight suspected victims of Despair, only nine have survived, and only four of those have been able to return to what could be considered a normal state of mind.” Sky’s grip around his jacket tightened. With clear movements, Syd, from Sky’s left, placed a hand on his shoulder, running back and rubbing small but consistent circles into his back; Sky was once again thankful for her touch, and with deep breaths, slowly loosened his grip.

“Those forty eight,” Kat continued, “are only suspected, so the number could be significantly less -”

“Or significantly higher,” he interrupted, though he realised, as soon as it left his mouth, it did nobody any favours. He averted his gaze to his hands.

“And it is important to remember that Bridge is special. I’m sure all of us can agree that if someone was to survive this, it would be him.” There was a round of nods and quiet hums of agreement through the room. Bridge was one of the strongest people Sky had ever met, and so Kat was right, if anyone was going to make it through, to survive and regain himself again, it would be Bridge.

After an awkward silence of no one quite knowing where to go, Z spoke up again, bringing them back to the original conversation. “What did you gain from the personal statements? Despair said something along the lines of showing Bridge something he’d always dreamed of and then tearing it away.”

“I believe that is how she is able to overwhelm her victims and get them into a state of compliance. It appears she is able to enter a person’s subconscious and form scenarios about what the person desires most, and then, as you said, tears it away from them. It leaves her victims emotionally broken, and in this vulnerable state, she is able to influence their thought pattern and actions to her desire.”

“Bridge was definitely under her influence, there’s no way he’d attack us like that otherwise.”

Cruger weighed in, “I agree, which is why Doctor Manx will be working hard to try and find a way to break the mind control.” Cruger turned his attention back to Kat, “Continue informing the Rangers of what you’ve found.”

She nodded and continued. “In regards to Gruumm, I’ve discovered that after her planet of Nelolla was ravaged by his forces, he recruited an elite few to work for him upon threat of death. From what we’ve found, he enlists them for more discrete, covert operations, but also allows them significant freedom when not on one of his requested missions.”

“She’s a mercenary then,” Sky said, to which Kat nodded again, though almost reluctantly, as if she wished it wasn’t the case; they all wished it wasn’t the case.

“Where did you find all this?”

“With combination of the personal statements, one of these mercenaries was captured a few years ago,” Cruger said, “Upon a deal for a reduced sentencing, they told us all the information they had on their elite team. We did not know this initially because the information is highly classified, only the planets with an active warrant out on Despair are aware of this information, and they are reluctant to share in case it gets out to the other members of this team.”

# # # # # #

So often Sky wished for his room to be quiet, but knowing Bridge wasn’t here to make a noise, to play off-key on his guitar, to mumble randomness under his voice, unsettled him; the room was too quiet without Bridge.

Standing in the centre of the room, he looked across to Bridge’s bed. The sheets and duvet were pulled up but were crinkled and twisted along the top, and the pillow was left smushed up against the headboard at an angle. It was better than it had been before they’d left that morning, Sky getting onto Bridge, saying he could make his side of the room more presentable. Looking at it now, Sky liked the chaos. It was very Bridge, and Sky, thinking about what he’d asked of Bridge earlier, though so simple, was not a Bridge thing to do, to make his bed.

His emotions were getting in the way, but he couldn’t help but worry. Even if they did get Bridge back, something Sky wanted so badly, there was no guarantee he’d be like he was, or even be close. He dragged a hand down his face, pressing fingerpads into the corners of his eyes.

Worrying for Bridge wasn’t doing him any good, but he couldn’t seem to stop. Bridge was, whether he liked it or not, an important part of his life. They were always around each other, personally and professionally, so it was hard to escape him, and though so many things about Bridge annoyed him to begin with, he found them all at least now tolerable.

Sky couldn’t say that he appreciate Bridge’s habit of leaving his shoes in the middle of the floor, or when he’d ask Sky stupid questions, but it was still Bridge, and they were very Bridge things to do. But Sky had learnt that Bridge was a considerate ‘make sure you eat and drink’ person, and would often bring back an extra bottle of water for him because Sky was prone to dehydration, and would bring back extra buttery toast because Sky would easily forget to eat when he was caught up in his head. On the few occasions Sky had fallen asleep through the middle of the day, he’d always wake up with a blanket around him, whether it be in the common room or their bedroom.

Bridge had always been considerate to him, even when Sky wasn’t. Many times, he’d been selfish, arrogant, self-indulgent, and many times, he’d just been rude and aggressive for no reason other than because he could be, but Bridge had always smiled when he saw Sky in passing even if Sky glared daggers.

Bridge was too good to him, he always had been.

He sat on the edge of his bed, still thinking, still feeling. It shouldn’t have taken this long, it shouldn’t have taken something like this, for Sky to realise. Feelings weren’t his strength, but it still should not have taken Bridge’s life to be at risk, for Sky to realise how he felt about him.

He had always respected Bridge as a ranger, and never questioned his dedication. It had taken a little longer to consider him a friend, but one he had, Bridge had quickly become the person he trusted the most, the only person he’d let see him cry, someone he’d allow himself to be vulnerable with. Bridge had always been receptive of it, and understanding and patient, and of course, Sky only trusted him after those times.

Sky had always been one to read a lot, and books always describe it as an intense, unable to breath, earth shattering moment, but that wasn’t what Sky felt. It felt normal and real and organic, like somehow it had always been there and he’d just been too blind to notice. Maybe it had been there for a while, floating in the back of his mind like a cloud, picking up memories and feelings like vapor, and only now it was starting to rain; soft, warm drops falling on him as he smiled up at the sky.

He wouldn’t tell Bridge. He wouldn’t risk their friendship for anything, and that includes this. There was minimal sadness in him at the thought of keeping it hidden. Though he’d never share, he could show it in the little things he did for Bridge: he’d sit and listen when he excitedly went on and on about his new issue of Extreme Upgrade; and when Bridge was too tired to get a third helping of buttery toast, he’d get it for him; he’d stay up with Bridge until he falls back asleep after waking from his nightmares.

All of this sounded good in thought, but it wouldn’t matter if they didn’t get Bridge back.

# # # # # #

He knocked, and a few seconds later the door opened. Sky was on his bed, and made the effort to sit himself up, swinging his legs over to reach the floor. It was an effort, Jack could see, the way Sky’s movements were lethargic, dragging. His eyes were dull too, seemingly lacking something that Jack had never noticed was there, but now that it was gone, the eyes looking back seemed unlike Sky.

“Though you might want some company,” Jack said, carefully perching himself on the edge of Bridge’s poorly made bed. Sky was staring at his hands, fidgeting slightly. “Tell me what you’re thinking, Sky.”

A silence began to stretch, but Jack let it be, allowing Sky the time to find the words. They were all struggling, Bridge was a friend to everyone, but Jack had known him less that a year, Z too, so it was different for Syd who had known him for four, and Sky, who’d known his just as long but also lived with him, which meant staying up late with him and hearing him rambled for hours about the random little thoughts in his head, and it meant being there for him when he needed it and having him there for you, and it meant when things got heavy, as they sometimes did, that there was someone just an arm’s length away.

Jack was close like that with Z. They practically grew up together. Thinking about if something like this had happened to her, well, he didn’t know how he’d cope, but it wouldn’t be a pretty sight.

Eventually though, “I’m thinking about how if we get Bridge back, he might not be the same ever again.” His eyes didn’t look up from his hands, his thumb pushing into the opposite palm and twisting, wringing.

“Kat was right when she said that he of anyone would pull through this, and we will get him back.”

“But there’s still so much we don’t know, about her, about how she does it, what it is she really does to them.” Sky shook his head, “I still don’t know why he went after me the way he did.” Finally looking up, he added, “What did I do wrong?” in a voice that sounded so unlike Sky, so quiet and scared and more vulnerable than Jack had ever heard, that he was almost lost for words, looking at a man you seemed the furthest from himself possible.

But Jack didn’t slip because this was still Sky, despite appearances, and Sky needed him, now possibly more than ever before. “Nothing Sky. Like you said, there’s a lot we still don’t know, so worrying about something like this isn’t helping anyone, especially not you; you can’t take it personally.”

“That’s easy for you to say, he wasn’t trying to kill you.” His eyes fell back to his hands.

Sky was right, Jack knew that, and he knew if he was in those shoes, he would’ve only taken it personally; there was, unfortunately, no other way to take it. It was hard for Jack to know what to say because he already knew that sympathetic words, though well meant, held no weight. Jack couldn’t promise things would be okay, only urge Sky that they would be, but it seemed that Sky had already accepted the worst.

Sky had been trying to come to a reasonable explanation as to why Bridge had been so aggressive to him, more so than he had been to the other Rangers. The only reason he could think of was because it was bleed through, that Bridge naturally held more hostility towards him than the other. It hurt, especially after his earlier realisation. It didn’t change how he felt, or how he’d treat Bridge, but it still hurt. He wished it not to be true, but he had to accept the worst.

“It’ll be okay Sky, I promise.”

Sky nodded, but the gesture had no meaning behind it. “You don’t know how badly I want to believe you Jack, I really do.” He was choking on his words, and Jack knew he had only one more thing to ask.

“Do you want me to stay?”

“No, it’s okay,” and with a forced, attempted-reassuring smile, he added, “Go help the rest of the team.”

Part of Jack thought he should stay. Sky clearly wasn’t doing well, worse than the rest of them, but Jack also knew when to step back, especially when it came to Sky; they’d pushed each other’s buttons enough over the time that Jack knew the signs to step back and leave him alone, and though those lines were made clear through anger and frustration, they were glaringly obvious in Sky’s poorly hid misery.

And so Jack stood, walked over to give a reassuring squeeze on Sky’s shoulder, and left, knowing there wasn’t much else he could even if he stayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've given up on proof reading this, but I read as I wrote this, so hopefully it'll be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

The blaring alarms brough Sky to reality, still in an empty head space, laying on his bed, but he quickly scrambled himself up and to his feet, dashing to Command Centre, jacket still unzipped. He was the last to get there, the rest of the team crowded round the camera footage projected from the central control unit. Looking over their shoulders at even just a glance was enough to show him what he knew he’d see; Despair walking around so casually, no care to have, and right beside her, Bridge, still in that armor, still without a helmet.

He looked at Cruger and waited, glaring more than he should but the Commander didn’t comment, and he dismissed them to the scene. They morphed at base, ready to go in as soon as they got there.

Sky ran through the building to get to the garage, the others struggling to keep up with his pace. He mounted his bike and went, not waiting for the team. They caught up with him on the road, but if he was honest, he didn’t care. He was glad they were there, but he’d fight Despair single handed if he had to; their presence, though an order, was a welcome addition, but not a necessity.

They arrived at her location, exactly where she’d been on the footage. She was luring them, they all knew that, Cruger and Kat knew it too, but the Ranger’s didn’t care if it was a trap because they were going to get Bridge back and they were going to defeat her.

“Oh look who it is?” She said, sarcastic surprised dripping from her voice. “It’s Earth’s greatest defenders here to save the day.” They dismounted and she laughed at them. “How’d that go last time?” She drew a hand down Bridge’s arm. He was unfazed by the contact. He was still pale, sweaty, eyes sunken, just like before only somehow now worse.

Sky felt like he couldn’t breathe again, looking at Bridge like that. Bridge’s eyes found him easy, and they stayed there, a darkness forming that Sky didn’t like but had no control over. His stomach twisted.

“I suppose you want him back? Then you’ll have to fight for him.” Krybots came raining down. They drew their weapons and attacked.

Sky barely made it through five before Bridge was there, attacking without hesitation or relent. He was hit, landing him on the ground. Maybe he broke something, maybe he didn’t, but it hurt. Bridge didn’t give him time to get together, punching down. Rolling, Sky missed it, hearing the concrete where his head had once rested crack.

He scrambled to his feet, managing a quick glance at the team; they were occupied by the krybots, but Sky had an idea. It had taken root in his head as he’d laid on his bed, and maybe it was stupid, maybe it was the stupidest idea he’d ever had and maybe it’d get him killed, but he had to try. WIth Bridge on her side, they couldn’t beat her, either they’d be overwhelmed or she’d be smart enough to use him as a human shield. 

This was their best option - it was their only option.

He managed, while blocking Bridge’s attacks, to court them round and close to Jack. “I have an idea,” he shouted, getting Jack’s attention. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, but I need your help. I need you to cover me.”

“I’ve got you, don’t worry.”

Jack managed to blast back the remaining krybots around him, and then focused his efforts on Bridge. He didn’t what to hurt him, none of them did, but Bridge didn’t care about that, not when he was manipulated like this - Bridge was one of the kindest, gentlest people they knew - and so they couldn’t care either; they had to fight to win, just like he was.

Jack getting in his way was enough to anger Bridge, his attacks on Sky still driven by some unseen need, and Jack had to fight hard to keep himself from being overwhelmed. Sky, stood behind them, unmorphed. He was exposed, and not connected to the grid and this was dangerous in a fight like this, but it would only work like this, if it were bare hands on Bridge.

Drawing a shield, and with Jack’s cover, he managed to push in. Bridge fought back hard, practically snarling, but Jack blocked every blow, giving Sky the opening he needed. Without hesitation - because it wouldn’t work if he didn’t do it quick enough - he reached out passed his shield, reaching for the only exposed skin Bridge had, his face and neck. Sky wrapped a hand around Bridge’s neck, skin on skin.

Suddenly, he was in a barn, hay beneath his feet, in a suit he didn’t recognise but fit him like it was made for him. He looked around, and there were lanterns and fairy lights, flowers and paper decorations. There were rows of wooden benches, and an aisle and an altar.

The place was beautiful.

Crunchy footsteps, shifting weight, alerted him, attention drawn to Bridge, sat, curled down against the wall, body shaking. He was a sight, Sky momentarily frozen by it. Small, huddled, scared. He was wearing a white shirt, crumbled and untucked, with a tie pulled loose around his neck. Hay stuck to the end of his pants. Shoes stuffed up.

The shock wore off quicker than it ever had when he heard a small whimper escape the shaking ball of man.

“Bridge,” he said, rushing over to crouch in front of him, hands out, reaching out, but Bridge flinched, burning his head completely in, eyes disappearing from the small gap he could see from. Bridge was scared of him. “Bridge, what’s wrong?” His tone and volume dropped, his hands drawing back to himself. “Bridge?”

“Stop,” came a broken voice, “Stop, please.”

“Bridge, it’s me. This isn’t real.”

“I said stop!”

He had never heard a voice like that come from Bridge, so scared, trembling and begging, but loud and angry. And Sky wanted nothing more than to hug him, and so he did, pulling Bridge to him, wrapping arms around him and holding him close. It was awkwardly positioned, both still on the floor, but Sky needed to hold him.

“Bridge, I don’t know exactly what she’s done to you, but it’s okay, I’m here. I’m real, okay? She took you from us, showed you things that aren’t real, and she broke you, and that’s okay but you need to come back to us now.”

He pulled back just a little, keeping close. He lightly pried Bridge’s hands away from his face, only now noticing the absence of gloves. It wasn’t easy, but Sky didn’t pull hard; if Bridge didn’t want it, he could’ve, without difficulty, broken his hands free, but he didn’t. Sky held his hands and lent in.

“Bridge, I need you to come back to me. Despair, the one that took you, she’s messed with your head. None of this is real, okay? The good isn’t real which must hurt, but the bad isn’t real either. Whatever happened, it wasn’t real, it’s all in here.” Bridge looked at him, his eyes still glossy. “Do you believe me? What can I do to make you believe me?”

Bridge looked at Sky, the kind, worried eyes and open lips, and maybe he was a fool, the biggest fool he’d ever been, but as he looked at Sky, the man who, in this barn, in this world whether it real or fake, had ripped his heart and crushed it under his foot, he believed him, whole heartedly.

“I believe you,” he croaked out, and Sky engulfed him again, and Bridge managed to get his hands out from between their bodies and wrap them around, clutching the jacket like a lifeline. Maybe this was another trick, but Bridge couldn’t imagine it was possible to break him down further, so where was the harm in believing, even if just for a little while.

A heavy crackle of lightning and stentorian thunder overheard ripped through the air, and they broke apart, looking up at the barn ceiling. There was wind picking up, the hay along the floor shifting, scattering. They pulled themselves up from the ground, hands gripping to each other, looking around but not letting go. A laugh echoes around them, a twisted cackle, saturating the air they breathed.

“How can you believe him?” The voice came. Sky knew the voice - Despair - and judging by the look on Bridge’s face, he recognised it too, at least from somewhere.

“Show yourself!” Sky screamed.

More lightning. More thunder. More wind. And then she appeared, standing by the altar. The flowers weaved through the trellises began to wilt and dry and crumble to dust, like was poison to them. “I’m here,” she said, voice calm, “Now what? You’re going to fight me? Even if you have it in you, he doesn’t.” Her eyes fell to Bridge, still clutching to Sky. “You don’t have it in you. You’re too weak and scared to take me on, aren’t you?”

Glancing to him, Sky saw Bridge was struggling to hold it together. Understandable, but it wasn’t the time; they couldn’t fall apart now.

“Bridge, you’re fine, I’m here and you’ll be fine.”

“But you’re the one that broke his precious little heart Ranger. Didn’t you know that?” Sky didn’t answer, not knowing what to say, having nothing important to say. “Look where we are. Look around you, the benches and the flowers and the lights. The altar. Where else could we be but a wedding?”

It made sense. It crossed his mind but Bridge was his priority; he didn’t have time to process his surroundings when Bridge needed him. But he looked now, and it was a wedding, no doubt.”

“And who’s wedding do you think it is?” She stepped closer, the fabric of the aisle dissolving beneath her feet. “Your suit matches his. The colours, they all go together, blue and green. You’re blue, right? And he’s green, so that has to mean that this wedding, it was yours.”

As she spoke her slimy words, Bridge’s grip had slipped from Sky’s arm, falling to his side and then sliding through his hair, gripping tight and pulling hard. The trembling had returned, Sky could see it in his arms when he glanced, but he only glanced. Despair couldn’t get close to them.

“And then you broke his heart. You laughed in his face and teased him and played him. You were the one digging his grave Ranger. I didn’t break him, you did.”

“No,” Sky said, “You did this to him. You used my image as a mask but it wasn’t me. Everything you did, it was you and only you.”

“I did nothing. All I had was what was in Bridge’s head, so the fact that in here, he sees you like that, like a bully and a breaker, that’s not on me, that’s on you. Bridge can see you doing this to him, destroying him until there’s barely anything left; now why would that be in his head unless it’s backed by the truth, by reality.”

“Stop.” It wasn’t Sky that spoke, but Bridge, looking up at her through darkened eyes. His voice shook, but steady in meaning and intention. “Stop.” He took steps forward, stepping passed Sky. “Sky has nothing to do with this. What’s in my head, I know it isn’t real.”

“Then why is it there?”

“Because I was scared.” He was honest and vulnerable, open, but he sounded strong. Though Sky, he felt like he couldn’t breathe. Could he have made Bridge feel like that? “But I’m not now. Sky wouldn’t risk his life like this, fight his way to me like this, if all he wanted to do to me was to drag me down, that’s not him.”

Thunder grew louder above them, the wind picked up. Bridge stumbled back, hands at his head, and Sky rushed to his side before he fell, gripping to his arms. Despair only stood on and smiled. “It hurts,” Bridge mumbled, “My head.”

“Get out of his head!” Sky shouted, screamed, desperate more than maybe he should be.

She stared them down, eyes glowing and evil, and that wicked smile returned. “Make me.”

The rage in him heated and it was ready to spill, though Sky would make no effort to contain it. Bridge pushed away from his hands, and though concerned, he let it, to let Bridge regain steady feet and a look in his eyes that if Sky was on the receiving end, would terrify him.

“We will.”

Thunder almost so loud it could deafen broke above them, and Despair rushed them, feet carrying her in the wind. She was quick and agile, landing swift jabs to them with ease, catching them off guard, but they were quick to retaliate, and with two against one, Sky felt confident.

Even if it was just him, Sky would be confident because he wouldn’t let anything else happen to Bridge. He’d been through enough and it wasn’t fair. And any guilt Sky felt he had to ditch because it wouldn’t help anybody, not him nor Bridge, so every punch and every kick was strategic and forceful and deliberate. Every strike wasn’t just for him, but for Bridge.

Bridge cried out but no physical attack made contact with him. Bridge was clutching at his head again, stumbling, but regaining himself quickly, pushing back forward, but Sky looking back was enough to distract him, to bring his guard down just the slightest for just long enough, and Despair struck him in the abdomen, sending him back. He fell into Bridge, who caught him, keeping him on his feet.

“She’s still in my head, we all are,” Bridge said, “And she can make it hurt.”

“This is your head. She might have some control, but so do you, right?”

“I don’t know, but I can try.”

She had stood looking on at them with that evil smile, her eyes glowing like fire. She was waiting for them to strike, arrogant. Sky was looking forward to whipping that smile from her face.

He pushed himself free from Bridge’s secure hands, still on his arms, but then felt a wave flow across him then through him. It was weird, and he couldn’t explain it; it wasn’t unpleasant, nor enjoyable, it was just energy though him. Glancing back to Bridge, he could tell it was him, that he was trying to push though her games, to play the field to his own advantage.

But they couldn’t wait or hope that Bridge would gain this power to manipulate, they both knew that, and so they went in again. Punching and kicking, pushing off each other, catching and bracing and supporting. They were getting tired. Bridge’s movements would stagger, delay, but everytime, he’d come back hotter, angrier. Sky had never seen a look like that on Bridge before, so aggressive, almost primal; Bridge was getting frustrated, trapped in this dreamscape, and it was starting to show.

Sky felt that same wave again, stronger but shorter, and then a weight in his hand, and when he looked, his deltastriker. Surprised, he looked over to Bridge who held his own deltastriker, and a smirk on his face. “It’s a start,” he said, before going, weapon ready. Sky wasn’t far behind.

With the addition of the strikers, they could attack from a distance, keeping them back from Despair, but with Bridge materialising all on his own, she was enraged, furious they were using her own game against her; her attacks were fueled further.

They fought. Sky felt it hard when a punch landed against the jaw. Bridge felt it hard when a kick landed against his back. But Despair, she felt it hard when they landed their punches and their kicks, when their striker bolts struck, when they rammed their weight into her, forcing her to the ground.

Suddenly the wind stopped, the dark clouds cleared, the thunder silenced. Bridge was gaining control; her weakening was adding to his strength. Exchanging only a quick glance, they ran, and together, they raised their deltastrikers up above their heads, and swiftly brought them down on her.

The knock back to reality hit heavy and painful, straight to the stomach, and the concrete grazed their skin. They both ended up sprawled on their backs, struggling to breath, still winded, but out and alive.

“Bridge? Is that you?” Sky managed, voice hoarse. He reached out and found Bridge’s arm, and he grabbed on.

“I’m here, I’m here,” came back a voice equally strained.

“Is it you?”

“Yep, I’m back.”

Bridge was Bridge once again. They pulled themselves up to their knees before the rest of the team were by their side, pulling to their feet. Once up, Bridge finally looked across himself, the black armor and heavy plating and spikes, it wasn’t him, but he guested that must’ve been the point. He hated it.

Looking over, Sky was unmorphed, in his SPD uniform, all dishevelled, but no Ranger gear. He put himself in danger from Bridge. It didn’t sit right with him, not with the high risk, but they were all a team, a family, and Bridge knew he’d have done the same.

“Bridge, you’re alright,” Z said, coming to his side.

“We’re glad to have you back,” tagged Syd.

“I’m glad to be back guys.” He pushed himself forward. Despair was still struggling to get up from the ground, the mental battle clearly taking a physical toll on her as well, but slowly she was regaining her strength. “I don’t think we’re done yet guys.”

“Bridge, you should leave this to us, you’re tired,” Jack said.

“No, I’m fine,” he replied, straightening himself out, glancing back to Sky who held the same conviction in his eyes as he did, “We’re all going to finish what she started.”

Sky stepped up to meet him. From his pocket he pulled Bridge’s morpher, holding it out. Bridge took it with a smile, hands lingering in contact just a little bit longer. “Ready?” Sky shouted, that smile on his lips.

“Ready.”

And together, “SPD emergency!”

They morphed, a comfortable familiarity settling in Bridge at the replaced armor for his SPD uniform. Standing alongside each other, the rest of the team stepping up beside them, they were ready to fight. Despair was finally to her feet, snarling pointed teeth bared, ready not only to fight, but preparing to win. But she wouldn’t. She didn’t win when they were in Bridge’s head, where it was two against one and where she could manipulate the playing field, and now, five to one, in the real world with real physics, she couldn’t win.

They were professionals, but this was personal.

Weapons were drawn, real deltastrikers ready, when she threw out krybots, an amass of standard foot soldiers. The Rangers went in, a silent pact between them forged; Red, Yellow and Pink for the krybots, Blue and Green go straight for Despair.

She seemed to already suspect as much, her wicked smile only growing as they rushed to her. Solid throwed, putting all their weight behind them, with some solid hits and solid blocks. She was still light on her feet, dodging where she could, but she couldn’t keep it up, not after the onslaught from before, the fight inside Bridge’s head.

Together, they were an efficient team, they always were. The folded around each other; Bridge rolled along Sky’s back, blocked from an attack as Sky defended, and then swiftly striking low, bringing her down to a knee. She flipped off from the ground, Sky barely managing to get out of the way, sending herself ten feet back, landing safely and out of direct reach. But that didn’t stop them, Bridge firing with his striker and landing a direct shot, knocking her back down.

The krybots were done with. Jack, Z and Syd were at their friend’s side, ready.

“Despair,” Jack called out, drawing his morpher as she struggled to stand, “You are being charged with extensive property damage, buying and associating with an illegal arms dealer, and the mental manipulation of a SPD officer.”

The morpher clicked open and the judgment scanner ticked away. She pleaded, crying out, “I’m innocent I’m telling you. Please, I was forced to this! No, no!”

The judgement scanned delivered the verdict. “Guilty!”

They called in R.I.C, throwing the bone for their canine cannon, and lined up when they were braced with their weapon. Jack readied comfortably behind the trigger, Bridge and Sky bracing the cannon and Z and Syd bracing him for the kickback. They were ready, and they fired. The fire bolts went blasting, striking Despair square. She shouted out as she fell, still pleading out her innocence.

When the air quieted, the containment card lay flat on the concrete. He powered down, and with solid, decisive steps, Bridge stepped and picked it up, turning it over in his hands. She was still shouting, banging her hands. He didn’t smile at her imprisonment, but he was relieved; she could hurt no one else, not ever again.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and it squeezed gentle. It was Sky, who else. Bridge smiled, small but meaningful, Sky smiling also. The team rushed over, happy and excited, with arms open and ready.

There were laughs in the air as them all embraced each other. “Oh Bridge, we’re so glad you’re alright,” Syd said, bringing his head down to her level to bonk them together, maybe a bit harder than she intended, but they both laughed.

“Yeah, we were worried,” added Jack, “So to see you smiling, it’s a good sign, right?” With an arm draped over his shoulder, Bridge nodded.

“You’ll have to be checked out,” said Z, as she wrapped arms around him, hands flat against his back, “But you already look so much better.”

He was grateful for all their kind words, and just as grateful to be relatively unharmed, though a few broken bones maybe, and definitely bruising, but he felt good, surrounded by his family. He looked over to Sky, who’d back up when the other rushed over. Sky smiled again when their eyes met, but there was something else there now, not just the relief or the quiet joy, but there was something else, a hesitance maybe Bridge wasn’t sure, but something about it unsettled him. Not greatly, and not with real fear, but there was something about the hidden feeling in the smile that made Bridge’s stomach knot.


	5. Chapter 5

grateful that Sky risked his life to bring him back, but he couldn’t help but feel like there was still more to be said. Sky had barely touched him since they got back. The rest of the team had embraced him, pulled him close and held on to him, but there was one absent. Through the tangling of arms, he managed to catch Sky’s gaze but only for a second before it turned to the ground.

Maybe Bridge was being sensitive, but everytime he looked over to Sky, who made a point to stand apart from him, Sky would look anywhere but him. And it wasn’t like Sky to fidget, but his fingers would clasp around the zipper or the ends of his jacket and fiddle. He was hyper aware of everything Sky was doing and everything he wasn’t, which included avoiding saying anything about what happened.

Bridge wasn’t completely sure Sky even remembered anything he saw, but Bridge couldn’t understand why, if he remembered nothing, he’d be avoiding him. It was safe to assume that Sky remembered at least something, whether it be as little as colours and shapes, or if it was distinct people, locations. At times like this, he’d rely on what he could feel, what he felt in that moment, but when both trapped in his mind, he couldn’t distinguish between his own feelings and Sky’s. Fear and panic and concern, an instinct to protect, they could be his own of that of his friend, he couldn’t tell.

His medical exam finally finished and he was dismissed on mandatory leave for at least a week. Though it was frustrating, Bridge was thankful to have time to recover, physically, mentally and emotionally. He took his time walking back despite the doctor saying he should get to bed as soon as possible. Sky would most likely be in their room, and despite the long walk, Bridge was unable to think of something to say. What was he supposed to say? How was he supposed to say whatever it was that he was supposed to say? Should he even say anything at all? This wasn’t Bridge’s area of expertise. He was vastly out of his depth but there was nothing that could be done now.

As expected, Sky was in their room, reading on his bed, but he put the book down when Bridge came in. Bridge noticed his hair was wet and was dressed in his down clothes; he must’ve just gotten out of the shower. He smiled, and though he couldn’t see it, it felt half forced on his face. He wasn’t unhappy, he just felt unlike his usual self. He changed out of the spare medical clothes provided to him and into his own shorts and shirt and spare gloves, but it didn’t help his feelings. When he looked across, Sky was still looking at him.

“I urm,” Bridge began, sitting down, “I wanted to say thank you, for saving me.”

“You don’t need to thank me, you’re my friend.”

“But you didn’t need to, I mean, you didn’t need to risk your life like that. You didn’t know what would happen if you touched me, it could’ve been dangerous, it could’ve had side effects. You could've been hurt Sky.”

“But I wasn’t.”

Sky was acting like it wasn’t a big deal. Bridge couldn’t shake that it was, indeed, a big deal. They’d risked their lives for each other before but never like this, never so recklessly; Bridge had learnt through life that emotions were powerful things, that they could make you strong, but they could equally make you foolish and careless, and that's when people got hurt.

"Bridge, I'm okay," Sky said, standing, taking gentle, slow paces in his direction. "You don't have to worry about something that didn't happen."

"But it could've, and I don't want you risking yourself like that on my account, it's not fair, you can't do that."

"Why?" Into Bridge's dropped gaze, Sky's blue socks popped into view, but he still refused to look up. "Bridge, you may hate to hear this, but I don't regret my actions. I made the right decision and I stand by that." Sky wanted to reach out and touch him, to gently rest a hand on his shoulder, to run fingers through his hair, to hold him, but he didn't, he didn't want to risk crossing an already blurred line. "I know I put myself at risk, but I also know if the situation was reversed, you'd've done the same for me, wouldn't you?" 

"That's different."

"Why?"

Bridge didn't know how to answer, didn't know what he could say to let the subject drop, but Sky was nothing if not stubborn and wouldn't let it go until he was given a satisfying answer, except Bridge didn't have one to give. 

"Because it is." He was tired and he was drained and he didn’t have the energy to be arguing about pointless pedantics. Bridge rubbed the pads of his fingers into his eyes. Sky was still standing in front of him, unmoving. “Just, please believe me when I say it would be different if it was the other way around.”

“I don’t believe you.” Sky lowered himself, balancing on the souls of his feet to look up at Bridge whose gaze had remained downcast since Sky appeared in front of him, and finally their eyes met again. “I need you to talk to me Bridge, I’m not psychic like you. You need to tell me what’s going on inside that head of yours.”

Again, Bridge averted his gaze. “I hurt you. I hurt the team. I didn’t want to but I did, all because I let my emotions get in my head. I wasn’t thinking, if I had been, I would’ve known something was wrong from the beginning and none of this would’ve happened.” Bridge stared at his nervous hands, trembling ever slighting. “I didn’t want to hurt you but I did.”

Carefully, he took Bridge’s hands in his, lightly encasing them in warmth. “It wasn’t your fault.” He paused, debating what he should say next, what the next move should be, but honesty, Sky deemed, was the best way forward. “Bridge, when I touched you, I got inside your head, and I remember what I saw, where we were, why we were there. I remember what you went through and what broke you. I don’t blame you for anything.”

Bridge had gone tense while Sky spoke, not knowing if he should say something, interrupt, pull his hands free, but he found he couldn’t do anything. His hands felt nice in Sky’s, even if things weren’t ideal. He couldn’t, as much as he tried, stop thinking about his dream, the faked fantasy, feeling Sky’s hand laced with his bare skin, and how he could never really have that.

So Sky did remember. Now what?

“Bridge, what do you want?” Sky asked, so calmly, so carefully, Bridge’s hands still held in his. It was all Bridge could look at.

“I want you to be happy,” was all he could manage, and it was the truth, even though he knew it wasn’t what Sky meant. He chanced a glance up, and Sky’s eyes were bright and shiny blue; there was never a blue as wonderful as his eyes.

The pause dragged out, and Bridge had to look away again; eye contact was never his strongest, but it felt near impossible when Sky was so close.

“Can I touch you?” Sky eventually said. Bridge nodded nodded, still not looking. He expected Sky to carefully remove his gloves, as Sky’s touch had always been gentle around him, and to feel Sky’s skin against his hand, but instead, Sky slipped a hand free to place a tender touch on Bridge’s face, fingertips pushing into his hairline and a thumb brushing with delicate motions. “And I want you to be happy. It’s always been that way for us, but sometimes we have to put ourselves first.” Another pause, and Bridge could tell he was thinking, but the soft movements of his thumb never ceased. “Bridge, I want to kiss you, but I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, I don’t want to overwhelm you. I think, after what I saw in your head, it’s something you want too, but I need you to say it because I never want to cross a line you don’t want crossed.”

Bridge was not someone, despite what his power may suggest, that was not often overwhelmed by his own emotions, but his mind was struggling to form words, despite so desperately wanting to. He was not a desperate man, but emotionally, he was in a state of disarray and he didn’t know how to handle it alone.

Quietly, “I want you to kiss me.”

Sky’s movements were slow and gentle and warm, pulling him in, so if any doubt formed in Bridge’s mind, there was enough time to let the doubt be heard, but Bridge, though still rattled, knew what he wanted.

The contact came as gentle as the movements, like Sky was scared to break him, but Bridge had to be thankful for it as he didn’t know if he’d be able to handle anything more. Sky’s hand remained on his face, holding him still and steady, and gently pulling to twist them both together. It was kind and delicate and warm, and it was simple but oh was it perfect.

Sky pulled back, though reluctant, just enough to see Bridge’s full face. “Are you alright?” The flustered pink splattering across Bridge’s cheeks and nose were obvious, and Sky thought it was rather a wonderful sight, and his stomach twisted knowing that he was the reason why.

Bridge, still being Bridge, replied, “I think I’m more than alright,” which caused Sky to laugh because of course Bridge would say that, something so simple and funny, but completely genuine.

Bridge stared with wide eyes, the heat in his face intensifying at Sky laugh, such a rare sound and one the Bridge so utterly adored. As the shock began to wear from his face, a smile replaced it, but only moments later was Sky kissing him again. They could feel each other’s smiles pressed against their lips, which only continued to make them grow, and soon it was a clumsy affair with teeth and needy hands, but still so very gentle, almost hesitant.

Sky’s hand slipped down, from cheek to jaw to neck, pushing lightly at the hem of Bridge’s shirt, pulling from him a slight chuckle and hum which Sky felt through his fingertips, sending waves through him. Sky wobbled in his feet, so to avoid breaking apart, he pushed himself forward from his feet to his knees, slotting himself between Bridge’s legs, elbows propped, and stretching up.

Sky lent into him, gentle but firm, deliberate, but Bridge’s natural instinct was to back away, his hands going back to support his weight. He couldn’t get very far, still locked to Sky and neither ready to let each other go. Taking his hand, he slowly pushed himself up just enough to no longer need to rely on them, and moved them to Sky’s waist, finding it easy. He pulled a little needy, Sky being receptive and pushing himself in closer, his other hand around Bridge’s back.

They slotted together organically, and it felt anything but weird to be so intimate.

Only when they were thoroughly breathless, did they break. Sky didn’t mind the exhaustion from it, their panting breaths mixing in the limited space between them, but to continue this at a later date, he needed to stay alive. There was something on Bridge’s mind though, he could see it in his face, something that wasn’t stopping him completely, but stopping enough.

To speak, felt like a risk to ruin it all, but Bridge felt a need for clarity. “I don’t know what you do remember, but you seem to remember enough, and so I want to say that that, that that isn’t what I want. I think slowly, is the way to go, I don’t want to ruin anything and I don’t want you to feel like because I had this thing shown to me that that needs to be a thing that happens, because that, that’s not what I want, and you said I need to think about myself and so I don’t want you to feel like there is a pressure for, for, for anything so even though we both remember if we can try not to and then we won’t get, you know, stuck up on things, at least maybe I won’t, but I can’t be sure but I know I’ll try -” 

The words faded from him, and Bridge stared, bright eyed, as Sky let out another warm chuckle. With a gentle pull, Sky brought their foreheads together, smiling and eyes closed. “Bridge, you don’t need to worry, okay? We’ll figure it out as we go along, that’s how things like this work.”

“I’m not good at things like this.”

“Well, neither am I.”

Sky pulled himself back to look Bridge over, admiring him in a way he didn’t think he could ever do so openly, his thumb moving gently of its own accord. “I’m glad you’re safe. I don't know what I would’ve done if you hadn’t made it.”

Bridge offered a smile, one of warmth and understanding, and his eyes were soft. “For you Sky, I’ll always make it back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this!  
> I left it open ended a little, just in case I decide to continue this on one day, which is definitely something I'll consider.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try and update every other day, maybe, if life doesn't get in the way


End file.
